CPB/Episode 5
Case #5 - Unmasked is the fifth episode of ''Crazy Paradise Bay. ''It was written by PokeFanClaire. Episode ''Class Trial Room "Junko" has just revealed herself as -C. She manically laughs as Tom looks at the Junko that had awaken with them earlier. 'Tom: '''Junko, what the actual fuck?! '''Junko: '''Huh.... Junko, why are you doing this...? '"Junko": '''Come on, sis, it's time to reveal yourself, don'tcha think? '''Claire: '''I'm confused as fuck. '''Crim: ''(to "Junko") You're the fucking fake! '"Junko": (smiles) ''You might want to reconsider that. ''Junko looks away as she takes off her wig, revealing short black hair. The others gasp in shock. 'Tara: '''WHAT A PLOT TWIST, I'M LIVING FOR THIS AND SHAKING AT THE SAME TIME! '''Daphne: '''But she looks just like Junko! How is it possible? '"Junko": '''Say hi to the most powerful Ultimate Soldier in the world, my sister Mukuro Ikusaba! '''Fred: '''A twin sister... '''Tom: ''(to Mukuro) Wait, what the fuck. '''Velma: '''I honestly noticed something off about you but didn't know if it was just the stress of this situation or that you were actually another person in disguise. '''Tom: '(nervously laughs) ''J-Junko, it's okay. It's no problem if you were actually wearing a wig this whole time, haha. You're still as gorgeous as always. '''Mukuro: '''I'm sorry, I had to... '"Junko": (giggles) ''Why don't you show your right hand? ''Mukuro cleans her right hand and it reveals a tattoo of a wolf. 'Mukuro: '''This is the tattoo of the "Fenrir", a fierce group of soldiers who engaged in combat training. I joined them years ago. '''Shaggy: '''That's pretty scary. '''Scooby: '''But cool at the same time! '''Tom: '''Oh, wow, I have never noticed this tattoo, how silly of me. '''Mukuro: '''Stop, Tom. I am not Junko but I have pretended to be her only during the past hour here. '''Daphne: '''So Junko revealed herself as -C to cover her sister? Mukuro has to be the mastermind and disguised herself as Jiggerita! '''Mukuro: '''N-no, that's not it! ''(looks at "Junko") ''Junko, why are you doing this... '"Junko": '''Mmmh important things first. Why don't you reveal your shit first? '''Fred: '''Exactly, when we were at the suite, the real Junko was still with us.... right? '''Mukuro: '''I have actually arrived on Paradise Bay along with Junko, to protect her from potential stalkers. Due to her famous career, she had received multiple threatening letters and I even had to fight a hitman once. '''Claire: '''Oh my God '''Mukuro: '''2 days ago, we received yet another letter... ''Evening - Junko's Hotel Room - Flashback Mukuro had just finished to shower while Junko is lying on the bed looking at others' Snapchat stories. Junko: 'Can you fucking believe that Emma Magorobi had won yet another Oscar? I mean, they're basically just giving them to her as presents at this point. '''Mukuro: '''I heard Harry Peter is receiving a lot of spin-offs though. '''Junko: '''Yeah, yeah, apparently this is based on a real story and her portrayal as "Hermione Stranger" was praised as fucking always. ''Suddenly, someone knocks at the door. '' '''Junko: '''Muku, please, be a darling and open the door. ''Mukuro puts on a towel and opens the door. It's the bellboy. '''Bellboy: ''(blushing) Oh...um... '''Mukuro: '....yes? Bellboy: 'T-there is a l-letter for miss E-Enoshima. '''Mukuro: '''Oh, you can give it to me, thanks. ''The bellboy gives her the letter and walks away as fast as he can, embarassed. Mukuro is a little agitated and notices that there is only a Junko sticker on it. 'Junko: '''Muku? What is it? ''Mukuro closes the door and sits on the bed. '''Mukuro: '''Someone sent you this letter. '''Junko: ''(notices the sticker) Wow, there's a sticker of me! They must really be a fan of mine! ''Mukuro opens the letter and finds a message and 4 tickets. Junko: 'OH MY FUCKING GOD! THESE ARE THE TICKETS FOR TARA DIKOV'S CONCERT IN 2 DAYS! I honestly wasn't planning to go but wow, they fucking gave them to me on a silver plate. ''But Mukuro is focused on the letter. There is indeed a message for Junko. ''"Just a little gift for our special model! Enjoy. your friends are in town! -A dear friend"'' At the bottom of the letter there is an address. It leads to Claire, Crim and Tom's apartment near the Studios. 'Junko: '''Wow, this is so cool! I definitely need to go to their place and also greet Tom which I haven't seen in years. '''Mukuro: '''Are we really sure we can trust this? '''Junko: '''The tickets are totally legit, trust me. ''Junko places a hand on her sister's shoulder. 'Junko: '''I'm with them so you don't have worry but if something does happen... I'll call you, okay? ''Mukuro nods and smiles. 'Junko: '''Good to see that you're starting to warm up. ''(heads to the closet) ''And now, time for fashion! What should I pick? ''Class Trial Room Mukuro is staring at "Junko". 'Mukuro: '''This doesn't make any sense. '"Junko": 'Are you still thinking about me being here and -C? BO-RING! This part is not supposed to come yet! '''Daphne: '''When did the switcheroo actually happen? '''Velma: '''It had to be after we got knocked out in the suite. '"Junko": ''(smirks) And guess who threw the gas bomb? ''(whispers) ''A hint, it's the murder machine over there! '''Crim: '(annoyed) ''Wow. Just wow. '''Mukuro: '''I'm sorry, I had too... ''Evening - Two Palms Resort - Outside - Flashback Mukuro is nervously waiting for Junko and the others to come back from the concert but no sight of the 4 friends. As soon as the woman takes her phone, she receives a text. Mukuro: 'J-Junko..?! ''But it is not her... ''A package has been sent near your position. Open it IMMEDIATELY. -C'' Mukuro gets chills down her spine. She wonders who -C is but obeys the request. She finds the package and opens it, revealing a bomb. 'Mukuro: '''What the fuck? ''She receives another text. ''The bomb contains a sleeping gas, mainly known as Soporil. Throw the bomb on the chosen window in less than 10 minutes or your sister won't live to see the dawn. -C'' A photo is sent to her. It's the window of Tara Dikov's suite. Mukuro freaks out and runs towards the location. She is unsure at first and wonders if this was all a trick but throws the bomb either way. A few minutes pass and Mukuro receives yet another text. ''Thank you for your kind work, partner! Now, KEEP IN MIND what you're going to read. You have to pretend you are Junko Enoshima AT ALL COSTS unless you want her dead. Get a good nap and enjoy the show! -C'' Mukuro is puzzled at the weird request but suddenly, she is knocked out by an unseen figure. Class Trial Room Having listened to Mukuro's confession, Velma is reorganizing the ideas. 'Velma: '''So, you were brought here like us, after all. '''Tom: '''But this doesn't make sense! If Mukuro was just outside the window when we were at the suite, and she was knocked out by -C then... ''(points at "Junko") ''WHO THE FUCK IS SHE?! '"Junko": ''(laughs) I think it's time for yet another despairful reveal! ''"Junko" touches her neck and a little circular device comes out. '' '''Shaggy: '''Wait, Junko is a robot?! '''Daphne: '''Don't tell me...! ''"Junko" removes her blonde hair, revealing it to be a wig. She later grabs her neck and rips it apart, revealing the Junko face to be just a big creepy mask. The woman wearing it is blonde-haired and Claire, Crim, Tom and Tara gasp. 'Tara: '''Jessica Palette?! The fuck are you doing here! '"Jessica": '''Did y'all like my little prank? Also, my mother was truly an icon back in her ''Scream Queens ''days. ''(frowns) ''But I am different. I am Caira. Caira Belle. Category:Episodes of "Crazy Paradise Bay" Category:"Hunger Games" spin-off